Eragon Book 4: A New Hope
by Majide Bunny
Summary: My version of Book 4. Please Read and Review
1. Flight

**Ok, so here it is, my first Fanfic! Please ****Read and Review****! I'll update as soon as I feel like typing. **

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **Saphira soared through a crimson sky. Dawn was approaching. Below, Arya ran threw a field of sweet smelling heather. A top Saphira, Eragon could see for leagues. On the horizon lay Dras-Leaona.

_Where the green egg lies._

_Only a tad longer, little one_

_Aye._

A couple of days ago, the Varden had captured Feinster. Nasuada had decided they needed another Dragon Rider if they were to defeat Galbatorix. Murtagh was out of the question for now, and Glaedr was still grieving. That left the unhatched egg.

Saphira had searched the kingdom with her mind to find another dragon. Thankfully, she had found what she was looking for in Dras-Leona, not Urû'baen.

After she had informed Nasuada, they were sent on their mission: Get the egg. Nasuada had insisted that they took Arya, for she had experience with dragon eggs.

Then Eragon snapped back to reality. Saphira was lazily spiraling down to the ground, but Eragon could fell her excitement.

_Another dragon! I won't be alone anymore! , exclaimed Saphira_

_What do you mean by "alone?"_

_Let's face it Eragon, I am the only free dragon left. Though, I won't be for much longer!_

"What's the plan?" Arya asked once Saphira touched down.

_Opps_

Eragon was supposed to have thought about on the way.

"I was thinking we just walked in and see what happens…" His voice trailed off at the end.

Saphira looked thoughtful, but Arya looked at him like he had just turned into a dragon, which was rare for an elf to look like that.

"What?" Arya nearly screamed.

_It might just work._

Saphira then shared some thought with Arya, because the elf suddenly looked thoughtful.

"You're right Saphira, it just might work.

**Please Review! I would LOVE feedback. Sorry if I sound like I'm begging.**


	2. DrasLeona

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! That is Legolas Thranduilion, Owltalon, Arya the Forensic one, and Pie in the Face. And yes Leolas Thranduilion, I did know that. I was wondering how long it would be for someone to notice that. Good Job! This should have been up yesterday, but I was too lazy to type it. It would have been up earlier today, but instead I learn how to ride a horse with no hands. Anyway Read and Review!Oh, and its longer!**

_The egg is in the top tower of the castle and is guarded by four men. I f I feel the need I will come a get you, so be safe and don't do anything stupid._

_Don't worry Saphira, we won't._

Saphira snorted and flew off.

"Let's be off then."Arya said once Saphira had flown out of sight.

They walked in silence for about half a league in till they came to the city. Like most human-made cities Eragon had visited before, it was walled and had a tall castle- like building in the center. Everything looked the same that is, but the people. Eragon realized this when he saw the two men guarding the city.

The one on the right was tall with dusty blond hair and icy blue eyes. The one on the left had brown hair and eyes. And while the blond haired one was missing his left hand, the man on the left was missing his whole right leg. They did share one similarity though, they both looked bored out of their minds.

_Of course, their religion._

Eragon had forgotten of the people of Dras-Leona believed in a religion where, basically, the less body parts you had, the more holy you were.

"Who goes there?" the one handed guard asked.

"I am Dempton and this is my sister Birgit. We are here to visit our uncle.", Eragon replied.

"Whatever, go on in. Just don't cause any trouble." The guard then went back to his _I'm bored out of my mind _look. With that, Eragon and Arya walked into the city.

Once they were out of ear shot, Eragon remarked to Arya, "Not the best guards, are they?"

That made Arya stifled a slight giggle.

They quickly made their way to the city's center, getting there be noon. So far they hadn't had any problems, but now came the hard part.

"I still don't think this is a good idea", mumbled Arya.

"Let's get out of here", Arya suggested.

They had ran though the whole castle without seeing anybody and had easily killed the four men guarding the egg, which Eragon now held tightly to his chest. It all seemed too easy. Oh well, Galbatorix was probably just too sure of himself.

They simultaneously decided it would be a better idea to go out the window, then threw the whole castle. They didn't want to run into anybody, someone would find out they had the egg soon anyway. Arya gracefully lopped down the side of the castle, with Eragon following.

_Saphira! We have it! Meet us outside the city!_

_On my way! Saphira_ couldn't hide her excitement.

Eragon and Arya ran as fast as they could. They didn't care now if they were getting looks, which they were getting a lot of now.

Eragon had they green egg close to his chest as he ran, hidden with magic.

As they ran out of the gate, the one legged guard tried to stop them, but then stood gapping as a Sapphire dragon landed in front of him.

Arya and Eragon leaped on Saphira without any hesitation. Then with a mighty roar, Saphira launched into the sky.

**You've read so now review! Come on, you know you want to!**


End file.
